Buscándote
by Lilith-chan
Summary: One Shot. Seto Kaiba lleva dos meses viviendo por simple inercia y desconoce el motivo. Tal vez un encuentro con Yugi aclare las cosas. ¿Prideshipping? ¿Rivalshipping? ¿Sin Shipping?


**¡Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este One-Shot cortito sobre la pareja… Léanlo y averigüen, porque si hablo arruinaré el fic. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Aclaración para los despistados: En el fic, cuando hablo del **_**primer duelo**_**, me refiero al que se muestra en YGO! Season 0.**

**Aclaración obvia de siempre: Yu-Gi-Oh!, desafortunadamente, no me pertenece, aunque no descarto la idea de comprar los derechos de Atem algún día (?) **

**Buscándote**

Arrojó las tres pilas de hojas amontonadas sobre su escritorio. _Zas_. Un manotazo y al suelo, cada una de ellas. Se levantó del asiento con lo que, perfectamente, podía calificarse como _furia_, aunque él lo consideraba _estrés_, siendo que realmente era _frustración_. Una mano se posó en su sien mientras observaba el paisaje que se extendía tras el gran ventanal de su oficina. _Hormigas_. Todo era tan diminuto. _Hormigas, son hormigas_. Quizá debía tomase unas vacaciones, _para estar con las hormigas_. No, lo mejor sería continuar trabajando y mantener su cabeza distraída antes de explotar.

_O tal vez deba compartir con las hormigas._

_Hermano… ¿Estás bien?_

No volteó, para evitar que el menor viera su rostro sorprendido. Recuperar la calma, eso era lo que tenía en mente. ¿Lo habría visto por el reflejo en el ventanal? No, estaba seguro que no podría, por la posición y… Terminó por voltear, con su semblante serio de siempre. O eso pretendía, mas era imposible que engañara a su hermano menor, que lo miraba a él y a los papeles en el suelo y a él y a los papeles y no tenía respuesta para la pregunta que se vendría y…

_Hermano, ¿te parece si vamos a tomar algo? Hay una fuente de soda nueva que se ha instalado muy cerca de aquí._

_Me parece bien, vamos._

Su respuesta fue rápida, principalmente por la sorpresa de no escuchar lo que pensaba escuchar. Y eso no lo aliviaba, porque sentados frente a frente las probabilidades de un interrogatorio eran altas, pero internamente sabía que lo más sano era salir de ese lugar. Tomó su nuevo abrigo exageradamente largo, como le gustaba, de color negro porque algo en su interior estaba de luto, aunque era incapaz de identificar el motivo.

Caminaron hasta el lugar, ya que el menor insistió en que estaba demasiado cerca como para ir en auto con chofer. Mucho menos ir en helicóptero, ¡ni pensarlo! Así que anduvo obedientemente hasta el sitio que algunos describían como _acogedor_, pero que a su vista era _pequeño_ y de _mal gusto_. Bueno, por lo menos su hermano parecía feliz cuando llegó a su mesa la copa de helado gigante. Él miró su café sin ganas, aunque era de mejor calidad de la esperada.

_Hermano, estás extraño. Hace dos meses que estás extraño._

_¿Extraño? ¿De qué hablas, Mokuba?_

_Distraído, desganado... Triste. Puede que sólo sea impresión mía, pero es lo que siento._

Guardó silencio y tomó un sorbo de su café, sin mirar como su hermano comenzaba a trabajar en el helado. No podía refutar nada porque todo era cierto, aunque al menor de los Kaiba se le había pasado el punto más importante por alto: la soledad. Sentía un enorme vacío dentro de si y desconocía la razón.

_¿Has visto a Yugi?_

_¿A Yugi? No tengo motivos para verlo, no somos amigos, yo no creo en las tonterías que dice._

_Deberías verlo, Seto._

Quiso preguntar por qué, pero eso sería mostrar demasiado interés, optando por mantener su boca cerrada durante el resto de la salida. Sin embargo, las palabras de su hermano se quedaron grabadas en su memoria. ¿Qué pasaba con Yugi? Hace dos meses que no lo veía. Sabía noticias vagas, como que había ganado algunos duelos y daba por echo que anduviese rodeado de su patético grupo de amigos, como siempre. _Dos meses sin dirigirle la palabra_. Tres días después de escuchar la recomendación de su hermano no soportó más y emprendió camino hacia el encuentro, esperándolo en su lujosa limusina a la salida de la escuela. Al ver su silueta supo que las tantas teorías sobre posibles enfermedades que acumuló durante esos días no eran correctas.

_¿Kaiba-kun?_

_Quiero hablar contigo, Yugi. A solas._

_Mmh… Me parece bien._

El rey de los duelistas subió a la limusina antes de que Jonouchi y Kaiba comenzaran a insultarse, cosa bastante próxima por la manera en que reaccionó el rubio ante la frase _a solas_. No obstante, si era más sincero, la manera en que el joven empresario lo había pedido era demasiado rara como para no aceptar.

_¿Necesitas algo, Kaiba-kun?_

_Un duelo estaría bien. Arrendé una habitación, quiero algo más privado._

Ambos sentían la incomodidad de la situación, pero Yugi terminó por aceptar con un asentimiento de cabeza. No murmuraron palabras durante el camino. Seto sólo estaba seguro de que un duelo ordenaría sus ideas, pero no de la forma en que estaba llevando a cabo las cosas. Su cuerpo actuó mecánicamente para pedir la llave en recepción, como también lo hizo para entrar a la lujosa habitación con sala de estar lujosa, cama lujosa, baño lujoso, cortinas lujosas, tapizado lujoso… Era un ser que avanzaba por inercia. Lo sorprendente era que su acompañante también avanzaba por inercia. Instintivamente se sentaron uno frente a otro en los sillones, colocando las barajas en la mesa de centro.

_Este va a ser como nuestro primer duelo, el que terminó en empate, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad, Kaiba?_

Los ojos azules del castaño se abrieron ampliamente, mostrando más vida de la que había tenido en esos dos últimos meses.

_¿C-cómo me llamaste?_

_Kaiba. Como siempre lo he hecho._

Dejó escapar una carcajada llena de emociones. Alivio, burla contra si mismo, felicidad. Y el duelo comenzó. ¡Una energía _inexplicable_ fluía por todo su cuerpo! ¿Inexplicable? No, porque ahora sabía lo que necesitaba: _el otro_ Yugi. Incluso cuando el duelo finalizó con una nueva derrota bajo su nombre sus ánimos no decayeron. Su cuerpo se movió instintivamente, tomando firmemente uno de los brazos de _su_ Yugi, besándolo como nunca había besado a nadie. Quería todo de él, era su fortaleza, por más que no quisiera admitirlo. Y se lo demostraría _ganándole otra clase de juego_. ¿Ganar? Nada de eso, por la facilidad con la que el más bajo se dejaba arrastrar hacia la cama supo que no existía competencia, que ambos lo querían.

_Kaba-kun…_

Escuchar su nombre en ese tono fue como recibir un disparo. Su vista observó fijamente al rostro con ojos vidriosos bajo él, a pesar de que únicamente le había desabrochado la camisa.

_Ya basta… Yo no quiero esto y tú tampoco._

_¿C-cómo me llamaste?_

_Lo mismo preguntaste antes del duelo, antes de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. _

Su vista, descontrolada, se centró en el pecho descubierto de Yugi. El rompecabezas no estaba.

_No está, se ha ido, ¿no lo recuerdas, Kaiba-kun? Tú también fuiste a Egipto, también lo viste partir… Dijo que yo ya estaba preparado para vivir solo, pero se equivocó. Ni tú ni yo lo estamos. _

Abandonó su posición sobre el cuerpo de Yugi, para recostarse a su lado. No tardaron en darse la espalda. Ambos buscaban lo mismo, _al mismo_. Durante esos dos meses Seto Kaiba había estado en shock; probablemente también Yugi. Por eso ambos cedieron a ese juego de caricias no correspondidas. Seto buscando _al otro_ Yugi; Yugi buscando a su _otro yo_. Todo lo que podían hacer era darse la espalda y llorar en silencio, cuidando la gran y a la vez diminuta brecha que los separaba. Atem los conquistó. Y los dos fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para enamorarse de un ser que nunca perteneció a esa época.

Sólo les quedaba darse luto correspondiente. O vivir de los juegos y el mundo virtual.


End file.
